


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words - Part One

by Neroli66



Series: Picture verse [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: Totally the fault of some awesome live pics of Steve that were floating around LJ in 2008.





	A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, apparently I can only write Kane now. This one was written for my own amusement, also known as making Chris shut the *bleep* up so I can sleep. I think this might be crack, pretty sure that is how it started at any rate. Totally, 100% inspired by [](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyaubaby**](https://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/)'s post [here](http://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/59512.html). It's not her fault though, the blame is totally, 100% mine. Not beta'd. My deepest apologies for Chris' insistance on calling all the women 'chicks' and Jared ugly, his opinions are not my own, not really _his_ either. This is just how he talked in my head for this fic.

Chris grins when he checks his email and sees the one from paddywack@hotmail.com, he can always count on Jared to send him something to make him laugh.

He's not sure how the whole 'Jared emailing him shit' thing got started, but apparently Jared did it to pretty much everyone. Not mass emails to everyone at once, each one was personalized to whoever he was sending it too.

Chris usually got stupid shit like links to the Llama song and this fucking hysterical cartoon to Rodney Carrington's 'Dear Penis' song.

Sometimes he sends these really cracked out fanfic links though, like the one where Jensen finds this mold Jared made of his own dick to give to Sandy and man, that shit was funny; kinda hot once it got going too. Not that they ever talked about _that_ part of it, just joked about what kind of drugs these chicks must be on to come up with this stuff.

Chris had even ended up poking around some of the fanfic sites himself, but he'd never found any funny gems to send Jared's way, oh hell no. He always seemed to stumble across the ones that went for the jugular; usually his own.

Especially this one chick, man, she really seemed to have it out for him.

But he did kinda like the Elisabethtown one she wrote with Steve and Jared, mostly because his new comeback to Steve calling _him_ an ass being that Steve himself _had_ no ass was never getting old.

Not that he'd ever tell Steve what had sparked the noticing his lack of said ass.

No, that whole fanfic sharing thing was just between Jared and him, because they both knew neither one would take it to serious. Not like any of it was _true_. Although sometimes he wondered a little about Jared and Jensen.

There was a smirk on his face as he selected Jared's to read first, bypassing the one from his manager completely.

> DUDE! CHECK THIS OUT! IT'S AWESOME!
> 
> [CLICK ME!!!](http://nyaubaby.livejournal.com/59512.html) You know you wanna!
> 
> Jared
> 
> ps: So, when are we having that bonfire to burn all Jenny's clothes? You won't _believe_ the hat he found to wear to the wrap party. How can anyone thinks he's gay with a wardrobe like that.
> 
> Seriously! And he bitches about my shirts? I got two words for him man, SWEATER.VEST! Nuff said.

Chris laughs, because it's kinda true. Jensen, when left on his own, definitely has a 'unique' style.

So he's half expecting the link to be pictures of Jensen in his latest fashion blunder; it'd totally be Jared's style to send Chris blackmail material. It was him, after all, that pointed Chris in the direction of the sweater vest and _whateverthehell_ Jensen was thinking of with the baseball hat and tie pictures.

Yeah, not so much, he figures that out after his eyes skim down past Jared's ugly mug to the post. It is, of course, titled 'Steve is in London!'.

And it's not like Chris hasn't seen a million fucking pictures of Steve playing live, so he's kinda curious what makes this batch special.

 _Jesus fuck_ , he thinks as he scrolls down to the first one, that isn't _his_ heart that just stopped beating, is it?

And he can't, he just can't scroll past without clicking on the link to make it bigger first. His brain tells him it's just _Steve_ ; Steve doing what he's seen him do thousands of times over the years he's known the guy. Sitting on a stool, playing his heart out.

So why is he noticing the way Steve's jeans mold to his thighs and how that pale blue shirt looks _really good_ on him.

Forcing the air back into his lungs, Chris makes himself hit back and continue to scroll down; and no, he totally didn't pause again on number three to contemplate Steve's lips for a moment. Also in the larger version.

Just like there was no pausing on number eight to admire the stretch of Steve's neck or number eleven to laugh at his shoes. Or twelve to notice the little mole on Steve's left temple or the straight line of his nose or the way Steve's lashes were kinda longer than he'd realized.

Yeah, and thirteen gave him _no_ thoughts on anything else Steve's hand might be wrapped around like that. Or, _fuck_ , how his eyes were the same shade of blue as that damn shirt.

Chris was fairly safe again till eighteen and since when did he have this urge to just _stare_ at Steve's hands? They really were kinda nice though, he's just not sure he'd agree with them being called 'pretty'. Even with the way the hair on his wrist gets messed up from his bracelets.

 _No_ comment on nineteen, just, no.

Chris is pretty sure he's been reading to many of those fanfics, that's got to be why the even _closer_ close up of Steve's wrist in number twenty-four is so damn fascinating. And yeah, that little gap between Steve's front teeth?

Totally not sexy. At all.

And this chick wasn't joking about being a fucking stalker with the close ups of Steve's bracelets, his earrings, his fingers, his mouth, his eyes...damn, his _eyes_. All heavy lidded and that little bit of tongue sticking out.

Chris can see the sweat gleaming on Steve's face, and he can almost _smell_ that overheated from the lights, whiskey and beer and cigarettes way that Steve gets during a show.

Christ, he's hugged the guy onstage and after a show enough times that that smell is as familiar as an old leather jacket. Even though it's been months since he's actually _seen_ Steve, looking at these pictures he's so _there_ he almost thinks if he licked the screen he'd be able to taste it too.

But it's thirty-four that does him in.

There's this sadness in Steve's eyes there, and he's looking off to the side of the stage where Chris never is. Almost like he's afraid to look stage left and not see Chris there, which is just silly. Chris knows that.

It doesn't stop him from aching like it's true though.

It doesn't stop him from pressing rough, callused fingers gently across the screen like he can smooth away those little frown lines between Steve's eyes.

It doesn't stop Chris from realizing he's in love, with Steve. That he's maybe _always_ been in love. With Steve.  



End file.
